


Мишень

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Вот аванс, мистер Бейн, — произнес мужчина, протягивая карточку с банковскими кредитами на приличную сумму. — Здесь досье с информацией по цели, его фото и… эмм… вы просили что-либо из личных вещей…





	Мишень

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней "Мишень" группы Стокгольм

— Вот аванс, мистер Бейн, — произнес мужчина, протягивая карточку с банковскими кредитами на приличную сумму. — Здесь досье с информацией по цели, его фото и… эмм… вы просили что-либо из личных вещей…

Магнус кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как ему протягивают поношенный, растянутый свитер с парочкой мелких дырок. Владелец подобной вещи и вдруг заинтересовал корпорацию «Пандемониум»? Интересно, интересно…

Охотник неторопливо взял планшет с досье и отсканировал данные своим кибернетическим глазом, загружая информацию сразу в мозг, затем поднес к лицу свитер, вдыхая запах. Терпкий, нежно-броский аромат заполнил его ноздри, позволив почуять, что владелец вещи бывал здесь.

Его обоняние было невероятным даром, усиленным с помощью определенных устройств. Он видел след, оставленный запахом, был способен из сотен других ароматов определить нужный ему. По этой причине Магнус Бейн являлся не просто элитным охотником за головами, способным оперативно и действенно выйти на нужный объект. Он был воплощенной гарантией исполнения заказа. Своеобразным брендом.

— Александр Лайтвуд… — протянул он имя своей цели, смакуя его. — Легкая мишень, как я понимаю.

Мистер Бенсон, работодатель Магнуса, неловко отвел взгляд, после чего произнес:

— Пусть вас не сбивает с толку отсутствие технологических усовершенствований в этом человеке. Он не так прост, как кажется.

Магнус обратился к компьютеру, вживленному ему в мозг, и вывел на свой кибернетический глаз изображение. Высокий, сутулый парень, с черными, всклокоченными волосами и робкой улыбкой. А еще глаза. Дивные, красивые и натуральные.

— Действительно, целехонек, — хмыкнул охотник.

— Именно поэтому мы обратились к профессионалу вроде вас. Отыскать самого обычного беглеца могла бы и наша служба охраны, но выследить человека, у которого нет никаких вживлений достаточно сложно…

Магнус лишь ухмыльнулся. Дилетанты.

— Что нужно в подтверждение устранения цели? — спросил он.

— Мистер Бейн… видите ли… он нужен нам живым. Доставьте его в любой офис нашей корпорации и…

— Я не нянька, Бенсон. Убить? Без проблем. Найти и таскаться с кем-то? Увольте.

— Мы утроим оплату. Он нужен живым.

Магнус задумчиво провел подушечкой большого пальца по губам. Обещанная сумма была баснословной. А она в утроенном формате… Этого было достаточно, чтобы выйти на пенсию, жить в свое удовольствие, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Чем же так примечателен этот Лайтвуд?

— Идет, — ответил охотник, поднимаясь. — Я сообщу, когда поймаю мальчишку.

***

Магнус в очередной раз приложил старый свитер к лицу, делая вдох. Этот запах, запах Александра Лайтвуда, стал ему в какой-то степени родным. Когда Бенсон обещал нелегкие и долгие поиски, то мужчина лишь посмеялся. Но не теперь, потратив восемь месяцев на преследование своей жертвы и оказавшись на задворках цивилизации в каких-то нелепых джунглях, ему было не до веселья.

Простой мальчишка, без усовершенствований, без связей, без кредитов на банковской карте. Как, черт подери, ему это удается? Он каждый раз ускользает буквально в шаге от Магнуса. И если раньше это было обычной охотой во имя наживы, то теперь это стало чем-то большим. Любопытством? Интересом? Охотник не размышлял об этом. Просто шел по следу, ведомый тем самым запахом. Резким, терпким, с едва заметными вкраплениями чего-то нежного и мягкого.

Редко в каких случаях человеческий запах импонировал Магнусу. Зачастую мужчина старался держаться ото всех подальше, потому что чужая вонь была непереносимой. Однако этот Лайтвуд… с ним будто что-то не так. Его аромат каждый раз неуловимо менялся, дополняясь тем или иным ферментом. И каждый раз он не вызывал отторжения у охотника. Скорее дразнил и разжигал любопытство — чем этот парень будет пахнуть в следующий раз?

В один из дней Магнус осознал причину, по которой ему не удается выйти на объект. Он может скрывать или менять свой запах. Потому каждый раз охотник ощущает новые примеси и никак не может поймать Лайтвуда. Подобных способностей в его практике до сих пор не встречалось. Особенно у тех, кто никак не модифицировал свое тело. Но все случается впервые.

Данная мысль позволила разработать новый подход к отслеживанию объекта, который Магнус рассчитывал применить, когда подберется к парню достаточно близко. Но сейчас, оказавшись в чертовых джунглях, охотник очень остро ощущал близость Лайтвуда. И его концентрированный, сильный запах, который оставлял след. Словно мальчишка подманивал его или приглашал в гости. Это была странная и интересная игра. Игра, которая пришлась Магнусу по вкусу.

Кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от приглашения на встречу, которой ждал целых восемь месяцев? Конечно, охотник опасался, что его могла поджидать ловушка. Потому шел в обход, петляя по непролазным дебрям, приближаясь к реке, аромат которой примешивался к запаху Лайтвуда.

Он обнаружил свою цель на берегу. Паренек сидел, согнув ноги в коленях, и подставлял лицо солнечным лучам, улыбаясь. В какой-то момент с одной из веток на противоположном берегу реки сорвалась птица и, издав громкий вскрик, понеслась прочь. Лайтвуд проследил за ней взглядом, после чего обернулся к тем кустам, в которых притаился Магнус и, улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Я ждал тебя.

За всю его карьеру с охотником не случалось ничего подобного. Ни разу он не выдавал своего местоположения просто так. Мужчина опешил, не зная как поступить. Если высунется, то выдаст себя. У него, конечно, есть дроны, способные прикрыть отступление в случае риска. Но с другой стороны, что ему сделает парень без улучшений? Невооруженный? На таком расстоянии? Магнус принюхался, пытаясь определить запахи живых существ. Животные, птицы, но людей нет. Потому он решил рискнуть и вышел из своего укрытия.

— Как ты узнал, где я буду? — в лоб спросил охотник, обращаясь к Лайтвуду.

— Я видел это во сне, — улыбаясь проговорил парень. — Включая то, что будет дальше.

Он сложил запястья рядом друг с другом, словно подставляя под наручники. Только вот, чтобы надеть их следовало приблизиться. Магнус колебался несколько мгновений, принюхиваясь и осматриваясь, в том числе с помощью дронов. Чисто. Никаких видимых ловушек.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — спокойно произнес Лайтвуд. — Я не люблю вредить живым существам. Мне было бы проще избегать тебя, как я делал это раньше.

Слышать успокоительные речи от немодифицированного, невооруженного парня, сдающегося в плен наемнику, было весьма странно. Этот шизик, который верил своим снам и говорил причудливые вещи, вызывал в Магнусе желание не иметь с ним ничего общего. Но обещанные кредиты были на первом месте. Также, как и потерянные восемь месяцев, довлевшие мрачной тучей над его репутацией.

— Как тебе удавалось скрываться? — спросил мужчина, медленно двинувшись в сторону Лайтвуда, находясь в состоянии готовности, ожидая подвох.

— Я знал, что встречу тебя именно сегодня. Именно здесь, чтобы судьба сложилась так, как предначертано, — пояснил он. — Правда мистер Генри Сурр едва все не испортил, потому мне пришлось вмешаться.

— Что? — спросил Магнус, ощущая, как холодеет внутри. Названное Лайтвудом имя принадлежало другому охотнику, с которым у Бейна были свои счеты. Пока он охотился за этим парнем, у них с Сурром случилась стычка, в результате которой Магнус был отравлен. Мужчина добрался до своего логова, принял одно из имевшихся в его аптечки универсальных противоядий и вырубился до полного выздоровления. Только вот Сурр предпочитал использовать токсины, которые не выводятся стандартными лекарствами. В тот день Магнус посчитал себя счастливчиком, которому повезло, потому что его оппонент потерял хватку. Но все ли было именно так?

— Я приходил к тебе, чтобы исцелить, — проговорил Лайтвуд. — Это был яд червонной дамы. Универсальное противоядие синего типа не выводит его. Но я был рядом, Магнус. И я помог тебе. Также, как буду помогать в будущем.

По коже охотника пробежал холодок. Этот парень пугал его до чертиков. До мороза по коже. До желания послать «Пандемониум», обеспеченную старость и собственную репутацию!

— Извини, я, кажется, пугаю тебя, — задумчиво проговорил Лайтвуд. — У меня мало опыта в коммуникативных связях. Но это пока. В будущем ты еще полюбишь меня. Также, как полюбил мой запах. Обещаю.

— О чем ты говоришь? — облизнув пересохшие губы спросил мужчина.

— Я вижу будущее, Магнус. И я выбрал то, в котором между нами вспыхнут взаимные чувства. Поэтому я и сбежал. Только поэтому я делал все, что делал. Чтобы тебя наняли отыскать меня. Чтобы ты привык к моему запаху, привязался к нему. Чтобы дать нам возможность сблизиться и получше узнать друг друга.

— Я доставлю тебя в ближайший офис «Пандемониума» и мы распрощаемся, — заверил охотник.

Лайтвуд улыбнулся своей лучезарной, блаженной улыбкой, которая теперь казалась Магнусу какой-то дьявольской, демонической.

— До ближайшего населенного пункта месяц пути, Магнус. Я не просто так забрался в такие глухие дебри. Этого времени будет достаточно, чтобы мы с тобой сблизились. Ты узнаешь меня получше. И обязательно полюбишь.

Это звучало как констатация факта. Как обещание. Как заверение. Но охотник слышал в этой фразе какую-то завуалированную угрозу. Угрозу, которая непременно воплотится в жизнь. Ибо уверенность этого парня не оставляла сомнений. А впереди их ждал долгий совместный путь к ближайшей станции транспортировки.


End file.
